Damn Nazis
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: When Ireland starts a fight with Germany in the middle of a world conference, extra tension between the two flares, arguments arise, sides are taken... WWIII begins.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma'am." a servant gently shook Ireland awake. "You have a world meeting today. Best to start getting ready?" the woman said gently.

Ireland (Abigail Sirene) half opened her eyes. It was 2010. A great deal of countries agreed that the problems ongoing today have to be figured out. And Ireland was no exception. She was called to this meeting along with the other hundreds of countries around the world. Small ones, like Lithuania, or Lichtenstein. And feared ones like Russia, and England. Even unnoticed ones like Germany, and Italy. "Alright..." Abigail said tiredly.

The red head sat up, and looked around her. Surrounded by her favorite color. Black, with an empty beer bottle on her nightstand. "Well lets just pray to God that this goes well." she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I assume you slept well considering you drank yourself to sleep." her servant said mockingly.

Abigail wasn't usually a heavy drinker, but when she was stressed, she'd drink to her hearts content. "Yes Andorra. I slept like a new born lass." she snapped with her Irish accent flitting in her voice.

Ireland had other servants. Like Malta, and Kosovo. Each one was kind to her, and she was kindly back. Though at times (when she was drunk) she would get pissed off for nearly no reason at all. "Well then, get up! Get dressed, wash your face and hair. Get ready. I don't want the other countries mocking us like last time." Andorra said like a mother.

"Alright, alright. And for the record, Germany and I had a drinking contest before that meeting. I was stinking drunk. Damn that German." Abigail snapped angrily.

Andorra shook her head, and dragged the Irish woman into the bathroom. "I will bring you your clothes! Just clean up!" she said.

Abigail rolled her eyes, and smiled. She peeled her clothes off, and turned on the water to her bath. She scrubbed her hair clean, and rinsed it as well as possible. She washed her pale freckled face, and the rest of her body. She scrubbed her hair again, and rinsed again. She had to do everything twice before she felt clean. Her curly hair, was darker, and straight when she drained the murky water. She heard a knock at the door. Informing her 'master' that England was here to fetch her, she gave her her clothes, and told her to hurry. It was best not to Keep Arthur waiting. She dried herself off quickly, until she wasn't dripping wet anymore. She saw her black military uniform hung beside the door. She slipped her underclothing on, a white shirt over that, her black army shirt on, it's gray rimming fitting the form of her body. She put on her army pants, and tucked her army shirt under the lower half of her uniform. She put on high socks, and combat boots. She combed her hair, and dried it further, and combed it once more. She then put her hair in a bun, and put on her cross necklace. Just as she gripped the door knob, Andorra was screaming: "HURRY UP!".

"I'm ready Andorra. Don't get your panties in a twist." Abigail snapped, walking down stairs."Alright England lets go." she sighed.

"Ah, I see your not drunk this time." he mocked.

"Shut it." Abigail said angrily.

Arthur let out a muffled laugh. "Alright lets go." he said standing, and walking out the door of Ireland's large home.

It was nearly nine o' clock in the morning, and the flight back to England would take a while.

After the plane landed, England took over. After all, the two were on his turf. He easily navigated the streets of his home, until they got to the Meeting Hall where all of the countries were to be. America was already blabbing on about how to stop global warming. It was only a matter of time before she too, would join the arguing. Most likely with larger, more dangerous countries. "I though we were here to solve our current problems war wise?" Abigail turned to the English man beside her.

"Me too. Obviously, America has a different idea." Arthur agreed.

"I think We'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth! I give you Superhero Global Man!" America said in an excited, yet all to serious voice.

"I agree wis America-" Japan started.

"Man up or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!" Switzerland said.

"There's no way some hero would help global warming, or humanities enslavement." England said.

"If America and England cannot agree, I can be superior by dising zhem bot!" France said with his creepy ever present smile.

"You 'Frenchies' love to hate America!" America said poking France in the head with a pen.

Then their argument got so annoying Ireland just stopped listening, and took a seat. speaking with the more mature-ish nations. "Western nations are so immature! I doubt they evea were. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work. Would you guys like to try some Chinese tasty treat?" China asked kindly.

"WE'LL JUST GET UGLY AGAIN!" France, England, and America yelled together.

I could see some other countries that I was familiar with. Germany, Russia, Spain, Italy 1, and Italy 2. They were the countries Ireland wasn't exactly friendly with. Russia in Abigail's opinion, was too close for any comfort. "Why don't you say something Russia?" Spain asked the tall pale Russian. "They would stop fighting if you went over and stepped in." Spain was right. Nearly everyone was terrified of Russia.

"What? Why me. No thank you. I want to see Lithuania get in trouble and crawling back for help. And Lithia will be right behind!" he said.

"Your so tough, next time you'll try to pick a fight with Hati."

**Ireland's Point of View;**

Ay! I was ready to explode! Why must all these countries argue! Why can't we agree on something! I wish I could fall asleep like Greece right now! Germany was getting extremely flustered, and I could see it on his face. "Everyone shut up!" he finally screamed.

"Germany." some countries said shyly.

"We've called this conference to solve the world's problems! NOT TO ARGUE ABOUT THE PROBLEMS OF OUR PAST! And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we will follow my rules from here on out! Only eight minutes for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over ze time limit! Nd if you vant to go, raise your hand, but not in a way that does not mock the salute of my countries past!"

Dang it. I was looking forward to doing the whole Nazi salute thing to make fun of him... Well my plans were just ruined. Then, North Italy raised his hand. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy." Don't call on Italy Germany are you nuts!?

Italy put his hand out, and smiled. "Paaasssttaaaaaa." I should have seen that coming.

I smacked him on the back of the head."Ow!" Italy rubbed the back of his head. His curl slightly messed up.

"Italy if you're going to say something please say it, or I will gladly ask Switzerland to beat you with his Nobel Peace Prize. I will gladly help him!"

"Vell, if it isn't the drunk Irish girl from sree years ago." Germany mocked me in Italy's defence.

"If I remember correctly Ludwig, we were both drinking before the last meeting. But your so used to drinking the hell out of yourself you didn't get as drunk as me." that... I should have kept my mouth shut.

"At least I can feed my country wit somzing ozer zan potatos." That was offensive. We don't just eat potatoes in Ireland!

I got up, and grabbed the german by the collar of his shirt. "At least my country didn't kill millions of people OVER THEIR RELIGION! Nazi! Nazi, Nazi, Nazi!" I pushed him back.

He went in to punch me, and I hardly escaped him. Damn it! Why do I have to say everything I think! I punch Germany in the stomach, and try to run, but he grabs my by my hair, pulling it out holding it tightly. I screamed , and everyone just stood there. Waiting to see if things were to get worse. America wore a look that said: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Germany pulled me back until he had me in a headlock cutting of my access to air. I gripped his strong arms, trying to pry them off me. "Take zat back! Take it back!" he screamed.

"N..No!" I growled stubbornly.

If Germany was flexing before I hadn't noticed, because he tightened his grip on my throat. Just as I was about to black out, I felt about twenty hands trying to pull us apart. I opened my eyes best I could, and saw Russia, China, Japan, one of the Italy brothers, and America, but I knew there were others trying to get us apart. I threw my head back hitting Germany straight on. He let go, because I must have hit the soft spot on his head. I dropped to the ground gasping for air, as Russia pulled me up, and away from the German.

"Damn that was intense!" America said holding back Germany.

I coughed as air entered my lungs again. "Go...To Hell Germany! With the rest of the Nazis!" I gasped. I shouldn't have said that either.

Germany tried even harder to escape the grip that was on him, as other countries came to hold him back from me. Russia guided me outside, as I was figuring out how to walk again. He got me outside, and let go of me, I dropped to the ground trying to regain my breath. "What the hell were you thinking! Going after Germany like that! Your crazy!" Russia said seriously.

"I... Know Ivan! I know" I shakily stood up. The reason I hate Germany so much might just be because Nazis killed my mother and father. That could be the reason?

The Nazis never invaded Ireland I know. My parents were in Germany when they were caught. Jezz I thought they were smarter than that, but I guess not. I was ten. Just beginning to be a country. A real one anyway. After that, I blocked Germany from every aspect of my life. I didn't allow trade, and I had strict laws about Germany. "Why can't you be calm? Gentle? Like me?" Russia took my hand to help me stand.

"I'd prefer not to bully. You are gentle, but your a bully Russia."

"And you are not?"

No, that confrence solved NOTHING! I still hate Germany, and am terrified that another war will begin because of that little fight.


	2. Chapter 2 World War Three

**Ireland's P.O.V**

Tension between Germany and me grew massively. I can't believe that a silly little argument like that would turn to this. Though it's nowhere near as bad as it can get. I have thought about apologizing, but I don't do it. I don't know why. But I don't. "Listen to me Abigail! You have to apologize! You have to! Germany holds grudges almost as bad as Russia! If you just say your sorry, than Germany might forget!" England urged.

"Or he could kill me!" I snapped back.

"YOUR IMMORTAL!" England screamed.

"Oh yeah." I giggled.

"Please just say your sorry before World War three starts!" America said prodingly.

"Fine!" I agreed angrily.

Just then, I heard screaming. I walked over to my window. My biggest one anyway, and I couldn't believe it. Germany, and his dumb-ass older brother just set my home on fire. I saw small flames climb up it's base, and my heart beat faster than ever. "Everyone out! Fire!" I yelled grabbing America and England by the sleeves of their coats.

I let go, and America was out before either of us. "So much for hero!" England said in annoyance.

I ran behind America, and England was last out. He'd only been to my home a few times, and must have gotten lost a time or two. By the time he was out, the had to jump through flames. He even rolled on the ground to put the fire that got on his clothes out. "What the hell was that!" England shouted as we backed away from my home.

"Germany! That's what it was!" I said angrily.

"Na, doubt it." America butted in.

Then, I saw something glinting by the door of my house. I took a step closer, and looked at it closely until I got the courage to go and pick it up. I wrapped the scarf I was wearing around my hand to avoid burns best I could, and picked it up. I had to pat out a small fire that started on the scarf. I got a look at the thing up close. It was a long silver chain, with small-ish links, and a broken clasp at the end I held it. At the other end, was a black metal cross, lined with a silver edge. It was Germany's. "God Damn it! It was Germany!" I showed them the necklace.

"Bloody Hell. I thought better of Germany." England exclaimed with surprise.

"I expected it. You can't trust Germans!"I said angrily.

I set off at a sprint. To Germany. This is not over. It won't be. Not until the Earth is rid of every single German.

* * *

At the next meeting, Ireland was there early. Very early. She waited. Waited for the German to walk through the door, so she could punch the hell out of him for reducing her home to ash. When he finally appeared, she approached him with fury burning in her eyes. Germany eyed her, obviously trying to play dumb with everyone else. "Can I help you wis somesing?" he asked.

Ireland punched him as hard as she could, and knocked him to the ground. "How dare you! How dare you! That was my home! What the hell were you in Ireland for anyway! You see! I hate you enough already! Why can't you just accept that! I have a million reasons to hate you! You aren't making it any bettr fur yurself! Why did you burn my house down!" Ireland screamed.

For the first time, she noticed his older brother was beside him. Prussia wasn't really a country anymore. He'd never been at a meeting before this. Germany rubbed his jaw and stood back up. "Vat ze hell are you talking about?" he said.

"Don't play dumb Nazi! I found your necklace right at my door! I have never seen anyone wear a necklace like this one other than you!" Abigal threw the slightly charred necklace at the German.

"Vy do you sink my brozer did zis?" Germany's brother asked all too innocently.

"It wasn't just ur broder! You were there tu!" the Irish girl growled in pure fury.

The Prussian cocked his head as if the Irish lass was insane. A few other countries came in. They saw and Irish girl with a red face, a German with a bruising jaw, and a Prussian just looking on. The countries were; Russia, Japan, America, and Switzerland. "What happened here?" Japan asked.

"He burned my home to nosing!" Abigail screamed.

All eyes flashed to Germany. "Did you really do sat?" Japan asked.

"It's what she gets for talking about me like zat." Germany said rubbing his jaw.

Abigail growled, and tackled the German. "Not again." Switzerland groaned.

"Dumb ass fucking Nazi!" Ireland kept punching Germany, and Prussia tried to pull her off.

Ireland wrapped her fingers around Ludwig's throat, and refused to let go. "How does it feel to be deprived of oxygen! Die!" Ireland screamed.

Russia shook his head, walked up to Ireland, wrapped his hands around her waist tightly, and pulled her off Germany with a single pull. "Come, we need to speak." Russia said sternly.

Germany sat up, and wiped the blood trickling from his nose with his wrist. 'Damn it I'm in trouble.' Ireland thought.

Russia sighed. "Why can't you and Germany get along?" he asked as he led Ireland outside.

"Its a sensitive subject Russia." Ireland spat back.

"It's okay. You can trust me. I'm not a fan of anyone in that conference room, other than a few countries. And you of course, but that's only because your quiet and usually keep to yourself." Russia said.

"Well for starters, he burned my house down. My parents were killed by Nazis... Him, when I was just starting to grow. I was ten Russia. Ten."

"I didn't know that Germany invaded Ireland." Russia raised his baige-blonde eyebrows.

"They didn't. They were caught in Germany. Berlin. They were out seeing things they always wanted to... But they er caught, and killed." Ireland didn't know why she was sharing this with Russia, but she was. Apparently she trusted the nation enough.

"Really... I'm sorry. I can see why you would hold a grudge against Germany."

"It's apparently not a grudge anymore. If this escalates much more World War Three might start!" Ireland sighed.

"Well, lets hope for the best but expect the worst. Try with Germany. He can be stubborn." Russia smiled his awkward childish smile.

Ireland smiled back. "I've noticed." she said with a slight giggle.

Ivan pulled out a small bottle of Vodka from his trench coat, and takes a swig. "Really? Vodka. Why do you drink that stuff!"

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. Why do Irish people eat potatoes?" Ivan smiled.

"Touche. I'm going to go back inside. Wish me luck. Pray to God Germany doesn't try and kill me!" Ireland got up, and walked back inside.

The Irish girl walked inside, and she could hear the arguing already. She turned around, and went back outside. "The meeting started." she said.

"How could you tell?" Russia asked.

"You can hear them arguing inside." Ireland raised an eyebrow, and nodded slightly. "Tuptisas." Ireland rolled her eyes, turned around, and walked back inside, without Russia.

Soon after the violet eyed man followed her, and when he saw her staring at the huge double doors that led straight into the meeting room, he cocked his head. He'd not been listening to their words before. But when he listened, he heard a cursing German, a pissed off Prussian, and various other countries fighting about World War Three. "I'm invading her. I'm attacking Ireland!"

The Irish girl stood there, dumbfounded. Her mouth open, and her green eyes were filled with fear. "God no." she said fearfully.

Russia stared. And did nothing more. "You can't invade Ireland! It was just a stupid argument! I will defend her if you invade her!" that was Francis' voice.

"I will too!" England said loudly.

"I am on Germany's side." Prussia said.

"I am as well." Spain said.

"Your all mad!" Switzerland screamed. "We can't start a war every time we get mad at each other!" He snapped.

Ireland pushed the door to the meeting room open, and glared at Germany, Prussia, and Spain. "I think she heard us." Spain said.

"Damn right! Listen here, you invade me, I'll kick all of your asses, before you can say 'retreat'! I don't want to fight any of you! But listen to me when I say that I will do anything to keep my people safe! No one will stop me from doing that much!" Ireland looked at England. Even if she wasn't friends with him much, she agreed that he was strong. Really strong. Not quite Germany or Russia, but strong.

"Just know zat ve will protect you Miss. Ireland." France said motioning to himself, and England.

"And so will I." Ireland jumped at the sound of Russia's voice.

* * *

Nothing got better from there. Germany kept his word about invading Ireland. With Spain, and Prussia at his side. There were three World Meetings at the beginning of World War III. England, Russia, France, Canada, and Japan were on the Allies. Spain, Prussia, China, America, Ukraine, North, and South Italy were the Axis Powers. "What are we going to do! I'm not made for war! How are we to go about this!" Ireland was not one who liked to fight, and only did because her temper flared. She could never help herself.


	3. Chapter 3 facedesk at Russia's house

Since Ireland's home was gone, the Allies came to the conclusion that she'd have to stay with one of them. Japan offered first, but they all wanted Ireland to stay with them, because they all thought that they could keep her safer than everyone else. "Don't go with England whatever ou do!" France said.

"How is it you both agreed to be on my side? You hate each other." Ireland stated clearly.

"We both agree that you can't lose your temper if someone calls you a name." France explained.

"Okay wine loving bastard. You don't care for that much? You almost start war when England calls you that." Ireland rose one of her thin red-brown eyebrows.

"Ireland, you will come stay with me, da?" Russia asked.

Ireland had to admit it. Russia was probably the strongest nation on the Allies. She would probably be safest there. Even if she wanted to go with Japan. "Da, Russia, da. I will go with you. Honestly, I think that we should all stay at Russia's place. We'd be together, and could easily talk of battle strategy, and hot to kick the hell out of the Axis."

Russia shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. One visitor is more than I've had since Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia left. That was a long time ago." Russia hung his head.

"You see Belarus often right?" Ireland asked.

"Belarus where!" Russia automatically looked terrified. What with his younger sister always stalking him. "Go home sis! Go home!"

"Wow. Big tough Russia is afraid of his sister!" France laughed.

"Kolkolkol..." Russia said in warning.

"Crap France, you should run before he beats you with his pipe." England smiled deviously. "Better yet, stay where you are you wine loving bastard." he said.

"I gotta get out of here." Ireland sighed.

The Irish girl glanced at Canada. No one hardly asks his opinion. But he's so quiet, its hard not to forget him. "Canada, aren't you going to say something? You are part of the Allies too." Canada seemed so surprised when Ireland called him to speak.

"Don't ask his opinion! He's too girly to do anything!" England sighed.

"We need all the help we can get! Plus Canada is too often forgotten. Plus, he could be worse. He could be Poland two. And I wouldn't want that. One is enough." Ireland stated clearly.

"There's nothing wrong wis Mr. Poland." Japan said quietly.

"'I'm thinking of painting this room a wicked hipster pink!' Or, 'I used that money to buy a bunch of ponies for cavalry. Ponies are manly! 'Acting like a gay little girl is so much fun!" Ireland didn't mean anything by that, but she wasn't a Polish fan.

France put on a face that said: 'You are a douche. I can see why Germany declared war on you.', but that only made Ireland giggle.

"Maybe we... We should go to Russia's home. Ireland holds a valid point with us being together, and able to have a battle planned. We are seriously out numbered with America, and China being on the Axis." Canada said almost silently.

"You see!" Ireland said pointing to Canada. "He agrees!"

"Yes, but we shouldn't agree to anysing before Russia agrees wis us." Japan said.

"I'm okay with it I suppose." Russia said calmly.

"You sure? You don't have to let us stay with you." Ireland assured.

"I'm fine with it." Russia said.

"All in favor?" Ireland stated.

England, Ireland, and Canada raised their hands. "All opposed?" France was the only one who raised his hand. "It's settled! We will stay at Russia's home. We will meet there. If Russia has any problems with us, or how we act, I give him permission to slam an empty Vodka bottle on your heads. Including me. TO RUSSIA!"

* * *

Since it was the middle of winter, everyone but Canada shivered madly. "Verdam, I should have brought my coat!" Ireland said cursing in German.

"I thought you hated Germany." France shivered.

"I do. I never said I hated the language." There wasn't much more of a ways to go to reach Russia's home, but with each step, Ireland felt as if she'd walked a mile.

"I think you have noticed, but my home can get freezing! Be thankful that I don't live in Siberia. At this time, you'd be able to hear bark splitting open because it's so cold." Russia had his ever present smile on.

"It's not so bad. Canada gets really cold this time of year too." Canada smiled.

Ireland kept shivering, but soon felt something drapped over her shoulders. France had given her his cloak. "It won't help a lot, but should keep you varmer." he said kindly.

"Thanks Herr Francy-Pants." Ireland smiled gently.

France's reply was a slight nod. Then, she felt something else drape around her. It was heavier, and had a very strange scent. Vodka. "It's cold here da? This will keep you warm." Russia had just given her his long trench coat.

"But what about you?" Ireland asked.

"I still have my scarf. Plus I dressed heavy." Russia didn't seem to mind the cold.

Ireland stopped for a moment, and took off Francis' cloak, and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Lets hope this keeps you warm." Ireland smiled.

Russia's trench coat was too big for Ireland and dragged on the ground whenever she took a they got to Russia's home, Ireland nearly passed out. This place was huge! Way bigger than her home by a football field. (Yes I mean football as in THE BRONCOS GOT ANOTHER TOUCHDOWN! TAKE THAT RAVEN FANS! That football) "Wow..." France whispered softly.

Russia smiled a bit brighter, and pulled out his keys to open his door. And even the doors looked amazing. "This is moy dom. Look around, if you'd like." Ivan pressed the door open, and he breathed in the heavy Vodka/Beet soup/whatever winter smells like scented air.

The other nations stepped in, amazed at the size of Russia's home. "Wow, what a lovely home you ave Mr. Russia." Japan said coolly.

"Thank you Japan." Russia said.

Ireland took a moment, along with Japan, to take her shoes off. Then, she took off Russia's coat, stood on her tip-toes, and draped it on his shoulders. "You don't look like you without that." she smiled.

Russia smiled (like he always does.) and gently accepted his coat. From behind her, Ireland heard giggling. "Ah, elle aime regarder la Russie!" France mocked in his native language.

"Va te faire foutre France." Ireland knew plenty of languages, and French was one of them.

The frenchman stared at her. "I didn't know you knew French." he said.

"I know a few languages. Italian, German, French, Japanese, English. That's it though." she said gently.

"So, I could speak Canadian French, and you'd have no clue what I was saying?" Canada asked.

Ireland shrugged. "I might know a word or two. They're close da?" Ireland said surprising herself using the Russian word for 'yes'.

"So you don't know Russian?" Russia asked.

"I was going to learn. But then World War Three started." Ireland admitted.

"Eto ne legkiy yayk." Russia warned.

"What?" Ireland asked.

"I said; 'It's not an easy language.'" Russia smiled.

"Oh. Well, I've heard that it's hard. But I guess it is if a Russian says so!" She smiled.

"At least you listen to someone." France butted.

"If you think I'm going to listen to a imbcile ivre like you, you are nuts." Ireland said jokingly.

"It doesn't count if it's wine!" France screamed.

"Dude that's like saying drowning doesn't count if you choked on water. It counts." Ireland argued.

"Before you start a new war, I would like to show you all where you'll be sleeping." Ivan cut back in.

"He, he. Sorry." Abigail sighed.

Ivan motioned for everyone to follow him, and they did. They went up the stairs, down the first hall on the left, where there were a row of rooms. "There are many of rooms in my home because it was built during the Soviet Union Era in Russia." Russia explained.

"I could never survive in a house this big." Canada admitted. "I prefer smaller."

"Me too." Ireland agreed.

There were twelve rooms (just in this hall). Each door was arranged the way a hotel room would be. A large space between each door, and in that space in the opposite wall, was another door, for another room. "The first room, is Japan's. You can go unpack once you know what room's yours." Russia said calmly.

Japan opened the door to his room, and closed it behind him. "France, this one is yours." Russia pointed to the door adjacent to Japan's.

France too disappeared into his room, dragging the four bags along with him. (Ireland's guess was that three were filled with bottles of wine.) "Canada, that's your's." Russia pointed to the room beside Japan's and across from France's room.

The Canadian disappeared behind the door like everyone else had. "This last one is yours. It's the only painted one because I used to sleep there."

"What's painted on the walls?" Ireland asked.

"You'll see. Go unpack. Make yourself at home. I will see you in a little while for supper." Russia smiled, turned and walked away.

Ireland caught herself staring at the Russian, and shook herself out of it. "Una giornata faticosa." Ireland mumbled.

The turned to her door. Her room, was large. The minute she walked in she felt a bit freer, and Russia was right. The room was painted. Almost as if by a profetional. Sunflowers covered the walls, and Ireland could only stare. The looked so real!

* * *

**VERDAMMT! I just realized how out of character I'm making everyone! Russia speaking up like that, Canada being noticed, and not forgotten! Was mache ich! We all know Germany would have beaten da hell out of Ireland when she attacked him, and Russia would never be acting the way he is! Holy crap I need to work on this!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tickle War

**The next chapter (after this one) will be much more serious I promise. There will be a meeting, and then after that chapter, we'll switch to the Axis for once ;)**

* * *

"Shut up!" France screamed.

Ireland didn't know if he was awake or asleep, but either way, she put away her saxophone away. "Sorry!" she yelled.

There was no reply. Hopefully France was asleep. Like the rest of the people in Russia's house. At least the snoring was quiet. The Irish girl sighed, as she took her reed off her tenor saxophone. France hated the sound, he'd told her that if she was going to play that thing, she could play it when he was gone. She was used to playing something before going to sleep. Some sort of musical instrument, anything. She settled on singing. After all, it was only nine o' clock at night. She laid her head on the teal bead spread and sang. France screamed again, and Ireland shut up.

The next morning, she woke up to the sun, and the most realistic sunflower painting ever. She swore she could almost smell them. She got up to messy hair, and tired looking eyes. "Shower... Need it." she grumbled.

Russia had told them at dinner last night that each room had it's own bathroom, and that was cool. Ireland got up, picked out a black tee shirt, and some skinny jeans with high boots that ended half way up her calves, and fit tight. She got in the shower and did her whole cleaning routine. she dried off, dried her hair with her towel, as well as the rest of her body, and brushed her hair. Like always, she had her phone on the counter, always hoping that it would ring, because her favorite song in existence, was her ringtone. It was a song she could not translate the words. She didn't have any idea what the song said, or what it was about, but it was pretty, and that was all she cared about. The song is called 'Kalinka Malinka'. (It's amazing, and makes your heart race by the way it's like Vodka, but doesn't burn your throat the first time.) When she heard the familiar tune of the certain song, she picked up her phone. No one was calling. The voice that was singing, was deep enough to belong to anyone in the Red Army Chior. Ireland dressed quickly, after all, she could fix herself later on. She opened the bathroom door, to see Ivan humming, staring at the sunflowers painted on the wall. "What are you doing?" Ireland asked surprised.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you were in here." Ireland had only poked her head out of the door, and when she saw the sudden, and very small blush on the Russian's cheeks, she thought. 'Dear Lord he thinks I'm naked.'

"Sure." she opened the door the rest of the way, and the Russian buried his face in his scarf, and turned away from her. "I'm not naked. I wouldn't be caught dead naked in a house I'm sharing with five other guys." Ireland informed seriously. "So, what are you doing in here?" she asked straightening her clothes.

"Admiring the sunflowers. They're beautiful da?" he smiled.

"Yeah. Why sunflowers though? Why are they your favorites?"

"I have always dreamed for a warmer home. To not be 'Russia'. I have always wanted to be warm. But unfortunately, that can't be. And sunflowers, they are warm themselves. The crave the sun as I do. They turn their heads whenever the sun moves. They need it as much as I want it." He dropped his smile.

"Russia can be warm right?" Ireland asked.

"Yes. But it's winter. No sunflowers are growing. I thought I would come in here, and look at them for a moment." he said.

"Oh. I see." The two shared a moment of awkward silence, before it was broken. "But your warm right?" Ireland said.

Russia was a friend. When Ireland was tiny, very tiny country, Russia would take care of her, and her brother while their parents were away, but he wasn't caring for them when Ireland's parents died. "I try to be." he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ireland turned the Russian around. He still wasn't facing her.

Ivan didn't look at the girl though. He stared at the smooth wooden floor. "Everyone is terrified of me. I smile, and they squeal, and fall down dead. All the countries pushed me when I was young... And when I pushed back, the entire world cried 'evil'! I try to make friends. I really do. But when I so much as touch someone, they cower in fear! Everyone hates me! Everyone!" he cried.

"I don't hate you. Ivan, you are one of my best friends. You pretty much took care of me, because my parents were gone so often." Ireland said.

"You almost don't count." Russia said sadly.

"Well that was mean, what'd someone put in your Vodka." Ireland asked.

Ivan sighed. "This is something you would not understand." the Russian said sadly.

"Maybe. But still, I am here for you. Alright?" Ireland said softly.

"Da, alright." Russia said a bit gruffly.

"Oh, I have something to ask you." Ireland said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, what is it?" Russia asked.

"Well, the other day, France, Canada and I were playing truth or dare, and I got dared to tickle you. Apparently France was drunk beyond belief. Are you even ticklish?" Ireland asked.

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet! Nope." He smiled nervously.

"Liar." Ireland giggled.

"I'm not lying!" Russia urged.

"Sure." Ireland then started to chase Russia. "If you aren't ticklish, why are you running!" Ireland yelled.

Just then, Russia tripped. Ireland right behind him. She took this to her advantage. She attacked the Russian in the ribs. "I-Irelan~ ah! Ah! Ha ha ha!" he laughed uncontrollably, making Ireland giggle too. "Stop! Plea- Ah ha ha!" He begged.

The Russian kept trying to swat Abigail's hands away from his body, but he failed miserably. At last, he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over, throwing Ireland off him, and he quickly pinned her. Immediently, he started to tickle her back. "How do you like it!" he laughed loudly.

"I-Ivan!" Ireland laughed. "Ha ha ha! Ah!" she tried pushing the Russian away, but it was pointless to try.

"There's no escape for you sunflower!" he said moving up to tickle Ireland's neck.

"Mercy! Ple~ ah!" Ireland was starting to turn red.

"Nyet! No mercy!" Russia smiled.

Eventually, England came out screaming at them. "Shut the bloody hell up! No one wants to hear you! We have things we have to do, we all do. That means you two!" he screamed.

"Ko-" Russia began.

"No!" Ireland slapped her hand over Russia's mouth. "Don't even say it."

Instead of saying 'Kol' Russia gave England the creepiest death stare ever. The Englishman trembled almost as bad as Lithuania once had. He left at a hasty walk. When the two actually looked at each other again, Ireland slid out from under the Russian, leaving him alone again. _'At least I was happy for a little bit.' _the Russian thought before going back to his own room.


	5. Chapter 5 Russia

**I find this interesting. I'm too much of a fangirl for Hetaila. Anyway, there are 12 of the many Hetalia countries/characters reading! I'm fairly proud. Most of the people watching, are Alfreds. There are some Arthurs, and Francis-es-es, Ivans, Yaos, a Kiku, berwalds, a few Felikis-es, Toris-es, Ludwigs, I don't know Norway's name ;) Australias, and even Irish Abigails! IM SO PROUD! No Feli's though... Eh, I can live with that. Also, the characters are going to be out of character most of the story kayz? Kayz. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ireland get up!" Arthur screamed. "There's a meeting today!"

"For Ze love of God, get up!" France yelled.

"We have limited time to talk about this!" Russia yelled.

"Prease get up!" Japan said.

"Alright! Alright! For the love of vodka I hear you!" Ireland screamed back louder than all of them.

"Better be don zere in ten minutes or I vill go mad." France yelled.

Ireland rolled her eyes. "Children." she mumbled.

The Irish girl got up, brushed her hair, and put on her military uniform. She sighed and silently walked out of her room to be greeted by Russia's cat. Russiacat. The cat was a large long furred tom cat with large, round violet eyes. He had a large mashed in muzzle that was so close to flat, that it nearly resembled Ivan's large nose. Was that how he earned his name? Ireland loved cats, and always had. She bent ovet to pat the cat on the head. "Hey Russiacat. Hope your having a better morning than I am. I have to go to a military meeting to discuss war. Sucks huh?" the fluffy brown cat nudged his huge head into the palm of Ireland's hand. Trying to earn more petting. "Sorry Russiacat. I have to get to a stupid war meeting. Lucky you that you ont have to worry about about war huh?" the cat purred happily as if answering her question.

Abigail trotted down the stairs, and followed the sound of arguing to it's source. Russia's cat was still following Abigail. She rolled her eyes, and picked the cat up. He was freaking heavy. "Russia needs to feed you less." she said playfully.

"Zere she is!" France smiled. "Zat was a little more zan ten minutes." he said.

"Shut it Francy-Pants." Abigail retorted.

The Frenchman ignored her comment, and stared at the cat in her arms. "I see you've found the annoying cat." England sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Abigail glanced at the enormous cat. The cat glanced back still purring.

"He's just so annoying. have you heard him meow?" England asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing, lets get started." Ivan cut in.

"Okay."Abigal took a seat beside France, and listened carefully.

"Now, we have to send troops up to ze norther border of England. German and Chinese soldiers are stationed zere. They're trying to take London, and re progressing slowly. zere are I believe 580,000 solders between ze two. And zat is just between China and Germany." France stated.

"We're boned." Ireland mumbled.

"No, we aren't. We already have troops going up that way. French and English soldiers are going up this way to the north, of the border, to try and take out and Italian base near Berlin. We are trying to capture Felinciano." England said.

"I see. I want to go." Ireland said.

"What? No." England said.

"Not going to happen." France agreed.

"To risky." Canada said quietly.

"What if you get hurt?" Japan added.

"Furget it." Russia agreed.

"Think for a second dumkophs! Felinciano is a lady's man. You all know that! I could disguise myself, dye my hair, practice my German, snatch a uniform, and pretend to be a female soldier. Pretend to hit on him, and catch him when he least expects it." Ireland said.

"Vy can't I? I caught Eetaly doing ze same sing."France said.

"No one can pretend to be a girl better than a girl!" Ireland argued.

"Touch`e." France growled.

"Are we reary going to send Irenrand to Berrin?" Japan asked.

"No!" England snapped.

"It could work though." Canada said.

As usual he was ignored. "What if it does work?" Russia asked.

"Fine, let the girl get killed!" England shouted.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Berlin."

"They didn't even listen." Canada sighed.

"Who are you?" His little polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada."

* * *

Ireland breathed in. She was currently in the middle of Berlin, German soldiers were everywhere. She'd planned this out for a long time in her mind. Her plan was to flirt with a German soldier, and kill him to take his uniform. Just long enough to get to Felinciano. Or Italy. There was a new shipment of soldiers here, getting ready to be trained by the 'infamous' Ludwig Beshmit. Or Germany. She was walking with her hair done just a while ago by Francis, and that meant that her temporarily brown hair was lovely. It was a maze of braids, done up in a bun-ish style. Ireland's face was covered with a special mineral that made it a little darker, and covered her freckles. She wore contacts that made her green eyes brown.

She was walking through the square mumbling in German carrying a small bag of groceries. She was in an appartment for now, and she wasn't stupid enough to register under her real name. As of now, she was Ezmereldia Schmit. She had her eyes down and didn't even realize she'd run into someone until she'd fallen to the ground. "Oh my-a goodness! I'm-a so sorry!" It was an italian voice.

"Schen wohin du gehst! Du Narr!" Ireland snapped. She nearly fainted when she saw who it was. It was Felinciano.

"I-I-a don't understand miss." the Italian said.

"Oh. You don't speak German do you?" she said pulling her best german accent.

"No, but I do speak-a English!" she said.

Ierland smiled. "I see dat." she said.

"Let me help you." the Italian held his hand out to her.

"Sank you." Ireland said.

She took Feli's hand and pulled herself up with help. Nothing had fallen out of Ireland's bags, and she just picked them back up. "Let me-a help you with that." Felinciano smiled.

"Danke." Ireland said Italian nodded. "Would you like to come with me for dinner?"

The Italian put on a face that said; 'my heart just yayed'. 'That was surprisingly easy. I didn't have to kill anyone or anything!' Ireland thought proudly. "What do you think about the war?" Italy asked.

"Vell, I sink zat ze var is a bit childish. I heard it started over an argument." Ireland said calmly.

"Yes, it-a did! Ireland started the whole thing. She called Mr. Germany a Nazi, he's tried for a long time to put the Holocaust vehind him." Italy said.

"Haven't Ve all? It vas a terrible sing to have happened." Ireland said. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Esh, vere are my manners? I am Ezmereldia Schmit." Ireland said with a smile.

"Ve! I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm the country Italy!" he said.

"Wow. Questo e` incredible!" Ireland smiled.

"You speak Italian?" Italy asked.

"I'm an interpreter I speak many languages." Ireland smiled.

"Vow! That's amasing! What languages do you speak?" Italy asked.

"Deutsch, Francais, Nihon on, and English." She smiled.

"What do those a-mean?" Italy asked.

"German, French, Japanese, and English. I'm learning Russian now." Ireland said.

"Do you know any... Hmm. Spanish! Do you know Spanish?" Italy asked.

"I took it in College, but I hardly remember it." Ireland said.

"Say someting you know!" Italy begged.

"Uh... Lets see. Eres tan adorable." That was all Ireland remembered, because she said it to her cats all the time.

"What does that mean?" Italy asked. "I only know Italian and English." he said.

"I said 'your adorable' in Spanish." she smiled.

Italy blushed a little, Ireland even forgot he could since he hit on every girl he saw. "You think I'm adorable?" Italy asked.

"How could I not?" Ireland really did think Italy was adorable. He was. How he was so innocent, and how he always surrendered, his curl was even cute.

"How much Russian do you know?" Italy asked.

"Not much." Ireland answered.

"Well, I want to know what Russia says at the next Axis meeting! Sometimes he speaks Russian and no one knows what he says! Not even China." Italy smiled. Wait a second. Did Italy just say he wanted to know what Russia says at the next **Axis **meeting?

"I thought Russia was on the Allies." Ireland said.

"Nope! He just struck an alliance with Germany and America. He was sent in to pretend he was an Ally so we would know where to attack!" Italy smiled.

Ireland was taken aback. A way back. Russia lied to them? All of them? Her? "Look there's Germany and Russia! GERMANY!" Italy yelled.

Ireland looked in the direction of two men. One was in fact Germany, the other was Ivan Braginski. Russia had deceived them. Italy dragged Ireland to the two men, and Ireland had to do everything she could not to cry. "Italy. who's this?" Germany asked.

"This is Ezmereldia Schmit. I just met her, but she's so nice, I wanted you to meet her too!" Italy motioned to the girl beside him. Ireland once again caught herself staring at the Russian.

"Vy is she staring at Russia?" Germany asked.

"He looks so familiar. Like I've seen him before." Ireland flashed a look pure hatred at Russia.

"You might have. Have you been to Russia before?" Ivan asked.

Ireland nodded hesitantly. "Da, I have." she said putting on a shy smile that was obviously fake.

"Maybe you saw me when I was in, wait did you go in the summer?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ireland said.

"Maybe you saw me taking care of my sunflowers?" Ivan said.

"Yeah maybe. Well Italy, it was a joy meeting you, and your friends, but I have to go home. My mother text me a while ago saying there was something urgent going on. My mom is not the patient type. Maybe I will see you again someday?" Ireland asked.

"Ve! Maybe! Bye!" Italy smiled and waved like a crazy person.

Ireland turned around and walked away, at a rather quick pace. "I vill be right back.I have to go to the restroom." It was Ivan's voice.

Ireland picked up the pace, and just before she got to the door of her apartment, someone grabbed her wrist, she whipped around fresh tears in her eyes, and stared Ivan Braginski in the face.


	6. Chapter 6 Prison

The Irish girl stared angrily at the Russian. "Your a good actor." Ireland jerked her hand away from Ivan.

"Please understand!" Russia begged. "I have been alone for too long!" Russia said.

"Why don't you rip my heart out now!? I thought I could trust you! I thought I finally found someone I could trust, but no! The person I thought I loved happened to be a back stabbing fucking liar! And all because he wanted friends! Fuck you Ivan! Fuck you!" Ireland said angrily.

"You could never understand what I went through!" Ivan shouted back.

"Good! I don't care anymore! I really don't! Go jump off a cliff, or drown in the nearest river, because I would love to watch!" Ireland opened the door, walked in, and slammed it behind her, only to hear a deep yelp of pain. Ivan tried catching the door in his hand, but only got his hand slammed in the door.

"Please understand! Please! All the war, the blood shed! Everything I endured! I had to watch it all! My sisters left me, and the one who can see me stalks me! I couldn't be alone anymore!" the Russian threw the door back open and stared at Ireland, who had a loaded and cocked gun in her hand pointed straight at Russia's head.

"Give me one good reason I should let you live!" She yelled. "ONE!" she placed her pointer finger on the trigger.

"I'll only come back. Sure you can kill me here, and now, but I come back. My country isn't dead." Russia said. "So neither am I."

"That's the best part. I can watch you die again and again." Ireland surprised herself. 'Did I seriously just say that?' she thought.

"Someone's a little moody." Russia said.

"Can't imagine why." Ireland pulled the trigger, and shot Russia. "Now if You'll excuse me, I have some friends I have to warn about you."

* * *

Ireland finally got back to Russia, and ran all the way to Russia's home screaming like a crazy person. She gathered stares from everyone around her. Her freckles were becoming more apparent, and her hair dye was fading a little, and it was down too. She'd taken her contacts out, and looked a little like her old self. She thrust the door to his house open, to be greeted by the people she hated the most. Francis, Kiku, Matthew, and Arthur were laying on the ground, out cold, with bruises forming on their limp bodies. She froze. She couldn't move. She knew that countries came back to life if their country was alive too, but she didn't know it could happen in less than a day. "Vell, she finally showed up." Germany said with a grin forming on his face. "Good job Russia. You led us straight to her, and everyvone else."

Ireland glanced at the breathing bodies lying on the floor of Russia's home. Ireland couldn't think of anything to say. Not a word. She sighed, and rolled her eyes. Romano, Ludwig, and Ivan were standing there. How they won this little battle was beyond her. "Romano, Ivan, lights out." Germany said sternly. That was the last thing she remembered, before everything went dark.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in the back of some sort of truck. With her, were all of her allies. France, Japan, England, and Canada. Their hands tied behind their backs, and legs tied at the ankles. They all looked terrible. France, had an eye that couldn't even open it was so swollen, his cloak was half ripped from his shoulders, and other bruises were scattered over his face. Canada's glasses were shattered, and his nose looked broken. His bear was still knocked out, and his shirt was torn. England had a streak across his face that made him look like he'd gotten whipped, and blood had dried over half of his face. A cut on his forehead explained that. Japan looked the worst out of them all. Cuts adorned his cheeks, some looked new, because blood still dripped from them. One of his eyes were swollen shut like France, and his chest looked even worse. The same wounds adorned his body as the one England wore on his face. There were bruises, and slits in his skin in nearly any size imaginable. None of them were gagged though. At least they could talk. "I'm so sorry." Ireland said in a hoarse whisper. "This is all my fault."

"N-no, it's not. We should have known better than to trust Russia." Japan answered weakly.

"It ez not your fault. It's the Axis' fault. Ivan's." France Ireland's heart broke at the mention of Russia's name.

"Don't say his name, I can't take it." There was plenty of anger in the whisper that escaped Ireland's mouth.

"Did you really shoot him?" England asked hoarsely.

"D- I mean yeah. I thought it would buy me time, but I didn't know we could regenerate that fast." It had only taken about four hours to get back to Russia. He regenerated before that so it only took a few hours.

"Abigail-san, you shourd not have shot Mr. Russia. That was a rittre overboard." Japan said quietly.

"I couldn't think of anything else t- ow!" The truck hit a hole in the road, throwing most of them a little ways into the air. "I couldn't think of anything else to do okay! I was pissed off! Russia was one of my only friends, and he! Ai YA! Stupid Russians! They're all the same! Lying drunks! That's it!" Abigail buried her face in her knees the best she could.

"Oh, vell, zat can't be all zey are. Obviously zis one is like zat, but it can't be all." France didn't know what else to say, so he ended up sounding like a dumkoph.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the minors." Ireland spat angrily.

"Maybe we shourd arrow her to coor down. She seems quite angry." Japan said.

Wherever they were going, they went the rest of the way in silence. Abigail tried to gather her thoughts, but that was near impossible. She knew that she probably looked like crap, but she didn't care. Her wrists were getting raw and she wished that they'd stop for a few minutes so they could stretch. But if Romano was with them, that was unlikely.

After what seemed like an eternity, the back doors to the truck opened. 'At least it's night so our eyes won't get hurt.' Abigail thought. "Alright letz go." A German voice said angrily. "SMA Ludwig Beilschidt doesn't like to wait on prisoners."

Abigail was yanked out first, and fell flat on her face, and couldn't pick herself up again. She rolled onto her back, and sat up, and struggled to her feet. She felt dizzy upon standing, and stood where she was with a dazed look on her face, as she watched France try to get out. He eventually got over to Abigail, and stood there just like her. Canada got out next, his bear still asleep. His feet reached the ground, but his legs wouldn't support him. He tried to stand, but within two seconds, he let out a cry of pain, and collapsed to the ground. The guard did nothing but watch. England came out next, and stood to the best of his ability. Japan squirmed out last. he couldn't stand either. Ireland's heart broke as she stared at the two beaten and bloody men on the ground. Just like that, her hands were freed, and so were England's. They were commanded to bring Japan, Canada, and Kumajiuro wherever they were going. Ireland went to pick up Canada, but England stopped her, and took Canada for her. "Let me take him, your probably too weak to carry him." England was trying to be kind, but it sounded more like an insult.

"Alright. I'll get Japan." she sighed.

Ireland Carefully threw Japan over her shoulder, and held onto him tightly. They were brought inside and directed to a prison cell. There were only two beds, and immediately France went and laid down on one. "What the hell are you doing!" England snapped.

"I'm tired caan't you see? I'm going to sleep!" France said.

"Get off the beds!" Ireland yelled. "Kiku and Matthew get them!" France groaned, but got up, allowing England to put Canada on one of them.

Canada groaned in obvious pain. Kiku did the same when he was set down on the adjoining bed. Matthew had passed out from shock (again) and Kiku was getting there. The cell they were in was a little old school. Like Medieval times in England old school. There was one window, and there were metal bars on it, and the room was made of what looked like cobblestone. There was also a steel door with a little slit at the bottom, probably for food delivery. There was also a window-ish type thing on the door. Again with bars over it. And just as Ireland thought about food, five small trays of food were given. "Three times a day." a Russian voice said. Not just any voice. Ivan's.

Ireland went and got two trays of food, and shot a glare that was supposed to say; "I hate you go back to Hell", but made Ivan giggle.

Ireland went back to Kiku's bed, and sat on the floor. She set her tray down, and kneeled beside Kiku. "Wake up for a few seconds." she whispered, gently nudging the Japanese man.

It took a few minutes, but Ireland didn't want to hurt Kiku, and he finally woke up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Foods here." she said.

"Oh." he sat up weakly, but quickly laid back down.

"I'll feed you if you want." Ireland said kindly.

Japan shook his head. "I sink I cn manage." Japan said weakly.

"The Japanese and their honor." Ireland mumbled playfully.

Japan didn't react, but that was the usual. Ireland glanced over at Canada. He was laying on his bed his tray beside the bed he lay on. Blood had already started to soak through his sheets, and clothes. Ireland got up, and walked over to Matthew. She picked up his tray, before France could get at it. "Matt, are you hungry?" Ireland asked.

The Canadian glanced over at Ireland, and nodded. "A little." he said.

"Here. Sit up." she said.

Canada tried, but couldn't. Ireland took off her military clothes, so that she only had on her black pair spandex, and her tank top. (and bra/panties to clarify.) Ireland helped Canada sit up, and then she put her clothes under his back, and over his pillow, so that he'd sit up. "Lets try that." Ireland mumbled.

Ireland whipped around at the sound of a _SMACK. _England had been staring. Surprisingly, France wasn't the one who had been staring, England was, and France had smacked England. "Is ez not nice to stalre!" France smirked evilly.

Ireland turned around, and sat beside the Canadian, and his waking bear. "Do you want any help?" she asked.

"If it's not too much to ask." Canada mumbled.

"Ar, bith, nach bhfuil se` Canada." Ireland smiled. (She spoke in Irish. I didn't even know that was a language!) "I said no it isn't." Ireland translated.

"Oh." Canada sighed, and closed his eyes again.

"What do you want help with?" Ireland asked.

"I think I need help with everything." Canada said.

"I think I can manage everything." Ireland smiled.

"Is there any meat? If there is I think Kumajiuro should get it." Canada mumbled weakly.

Ireland glanced at the tray. There was a little. Not a lot but some. Ireland sat the tray aside, and picked up the weak polar bear. She set him on her lap, and tore apart the tiny chunks of what looked like turkey, so Kumajiuro didn't have to work so hard. When that was gone, she pet him for a minute. "He's so cute." Ireland whispered.

"That's why I kept him." Canada smiled weakly.

Ireland sat the polar bear next to his owner, picked the tray back up. Other than the meat, there were two slices of most likely stale bread, and masked potatoes. 'I guess we're in Germany.' Ireland thought. Ireland picked up a spoon on the side of the tray, began to feed the injured Canadian.


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

After feeding Matthew, Ireland picked Kumajiuro again, and fed him the turkey on her tray, and pet him again. "Hey Matt, if 'Kuma' here dies, will he come back?" Ireland asked.

"Yeah. He w-ah!" Canada winced in pain when he motioned to his little bear. "He will. Each country can choose to have a companion that will come back if it dies. Kind of like Iceland's puffin." Canada said.

"Really! I didn't know that!" Ireland patted the little polar bear on the head.

"You do now, now please shut up so we all can sleep." England snapped.

"Shut up 'Black-sheep of Europe'." France mumbled trying to sleep.

"I told you not to call me that!" England yelled.

Ireland sighed. "Night Canada. Night Black Sheep of Europe. Wine Loving Jerk, and Shi Ga hanashi o hikaeru." Ireland wanted to see if Japan would react, but he didn't. "Chickusho." Ireland mumbled walking over to the far corner of the room, and tried to sleep.

After hours, she finally slept. When she woke up again, she woke up with a start. Not to mention a scream. "Who ez zere!" France sat up instantly seeing the frightened, and heavy breathing Irish girl across the room from him. ''Abigail go back to sleep." France groaned.

Abigail had calmed down a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you France." Abigail breathed.

"Bad dream?" France asked.

South Ireland nodded. "Yeah. It. Sucked." she ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed.

"What did you dream about?" France asked.

"Russia." she answered.

"Zat's why it was so scary!" France tried at humor, but only got an angry glare from Ireland. He cleared his throat and stared at the floor. "Sorry. Carry on." he said.

"That was rude France. You know he's been my friend for a long time." Abigail said with an angry sigh. "I dreamed that he was shot. Again. And beaten, and tortured, and hated, spit on, by everyone, and I was the only one who wasn't there it seemed. I screamed for them to stop, it reminded me of Jesus' crucifixion, and I couldn't stand it. Patrick was the worst. He grabbed Russia by the hair, and pulled him up, and spit right in his face. Then he shoved him to the ground, and kicked him in the stomach, face, and back. I tried to make him stop, but I couldn't get past Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia... They seemed to have fun watching him die. 'Kill him! Kill him!' you screamed. England pulled out a knife, and cut an 'E' into Russia's face, and you had a dagger with you, and cut Russia's jacket off, and 'decorated his chest with his own blood. Prussia beat him with his own faucet pipe, and Germany took it from him and said: 'Prussia, mien bruder, Vy beat him in ze sides? It's more fun if you hit him in ze face.'. He didn't stop either. He was relentless! I swear he broke his skull. And lastly, Patrick smiled, pulling out a gun. He smiled, and said: 'This is for all that you have done to me. To my sister. Go to Hell you vodka loving bastard' and shot him with a pistol. When you all left, he just laid there. Dead as a door nail. I waited dream days for him to come back, but he didn't. Russia had died, and he'd never come back. When my dream self realized he'd never come back, she broke down and cried. I gripped what little clothing remained intact, and cried. All the blood. All the bruises, and the torn flesh. It was so scary. I woke up when I put a sunflower in his hand, and kissed his bloody forehead." Ireland didn't even notice she had a slight pink touch to her face, and that tears had begun a journey down her face.

Two other countries had woken up, and listened to Abigail's twisted story. "Good God, did I really do such a thing?" England asked.

Ireland nodded. "Don't even get me started on Japan. That was awful. Stupid katana!" Ireland buried her face in her hands and knees. "I hate sleep."

Japan put a concerned look on his face. "What did I do wis my katana?" he asked.

"You stabbed Russia in the stomach, and laughed as you twisted it in his stomach." Ireland said in a muffled manner.

Japan swallowed hard, and laid back down with a loud groan in pain.


	8. Chapter 8 The Hero The Tomato and Pasta

GUYS WE HAVE OUR FIRST ITALY READER! I'M SO PROUD!

* * *

A few hours later, the sun rose, and the Allies weren't really enjoying their breakfast. "What ez zis?" France stared at his food, and breathed in it's smell.

"Good God it smells dreadful." England agreed.

"Stop compraining, and eat." Japan sighed.

"It's prison food guys, it's not going to get better. You know unless we were in Italy." Abigail said quietly.

Canada didn't even bother speaking. (1) He didn't have the strength anymore, and (2) he was half asleep. Everyone sat in silence as they ate. No one spoke, only occasional glances were given. "Why did that dream scare you?" England finally asked.

"What business is it of yours Black Sheep?" Ireland snapped back.

"What's your problem?" England glared.

"Nothing I just remembered my mutual hatred for you." Abigail said angrily.

"Yes well. I wouldn't have taken you over if you hadn't dressed to indecency." England hissed.

"You were just jealous because you still have no fashion sense!" Abigail snapped.

"Shut up you two. Ve are in ze middle of a war, and the FACEIS family has to stay together."France growled.

"I hate being related to you." England growled.

"Same here jerk balbh." Abigail growled.

Well of course the dream scared Abigail. She'd been on good terms with Russia for a while and then WWIII started and Russia betrayed her. And then the dream, and now she was stuck in a jail cell with her bitter enemy England. Her annoying big brother France, her sweet little brother Canada, and Japan who didn't say a whole lot. And Kumajiuro.

Not many words were spoken and something worse happened. "For the love... Diabhal e`!" Abigail growled and stared at the bloody spot on the ground.

"You didn't..." England started.

"Start my period? No dip Sherlock Holmes!" Abigail growled.

"Zat's why she was so pissy earlier." France mumbled.

"Shut up France." Abigail snapped."This is terrible. The curse of blood had to happen now didn't it!" Abigail moved away to a distant corner away from everyone else.

"Its not rike you wanted your period to start now. It's not your fault." Japan glanced at the glistening blood and then at Abigail.

"I know Nihon, but I still think it's nasty."

* * *

"Get up! Get up!"

"France? What do you want?" Abigail groaned.

"Shut up ragazza!" an Italian accented man demanded. Was that Romano?

"R-Romano?" Abigail stood up shakily. "Are we being moved?" she asked.

"No, your being-a rescued!" Romano's younger brother smiled.

"Little Italy!" Abigail smiled a little. But then that smile disappeared. "What about Mattie and Nihon? They can't walk."

"That's why The Hero is here!" A semi-loud whisper and obnoxious laugh rang out.

Abigail instantly lost it. She went straight for Alfred, only to be restrained by France and Romano. "Stupido ragazza! Sta Zitto!" Romano growled.

"Dumb ass American! traitor! Look what you did to your family!" Abigail was hardly above a whisper, but one could easily hear all her fury, rage, and anger.

"I'm sorry. I am! I won't do something stupid like this again!" Alfred promised tying Abigail's hair back. "I promise big sis." he smiled.

"I still don't forgive you Alfred." she mumbled.

"American, get Japan." Romano said.

"I'll get Matthew." England said.

England walked over to the Canadian, and picked him up. Something felt wrong. He put the Canadian back down, and vomited bad. "Arthur." Abigail ripped herself from her older brother's grasp, and took a hold of her other brother's shoulders. His face had become red, and then Abigail remembered his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and saw the deep cut that he'd had since the moment she woke up to them on the way here. The smell alone made her want to copy her brother. The cut was smaller, but it was surrounded with a white brushing. Almost as if someone had spray painted it. And then there were little black dots around the beginning of the wound. And it was also very swollen and very, very red. "England. Big brother are you okay?" Abigail cupped her hands on either side of his face making him look at her. Her words didn't seem to register.

The South of Ireland looked closer. She saw red streaks. He had blood poisoning. "He's gonna die." Ireland gulped. "He's going to die!" For a moment, she actually cared about her brother's well-being. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and for the first time in her life, she hugged him. "Not yet big brother don't die till we're out of here..." 'Don't die at all' she added on silently. "I got Arthur, everyone else grab someone. Italy should take Japan, he's the lightest. France get Matt. We're getting out of here." Abigail hid her face, and prayed to god that no one saw the tears that fell from her face. "I hope Italy one and two didn't make this plan."


End file.
